Edward's Two Desires
by BellaXXMarieXXCullen
Summary: Edward must always battle his desire for Bella's blood. But would about her body?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters…they all are created thanks to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 1- Edward's Two Desires**

**B-POV**

The unusual morning sunlight poured in through Edward's bedroom window. I stretched sleepily and reached to Edward's side of the bed. My hand came up empty. I frowned and opened my eyes. A small note was left on his pillow.

Good morning love. Sorry I didn't wake you. You looked too peaceful. I needed to hunt today, so I went with Jasper. Alice will drive you home after you eat breakfast. I love you.

I stood and went over to the dresser. Edward was the one who came up with the idea of sharing his dresser with me for my sleepovers with "Alice". I smiled down at my clothes. Poor Charlie really had no idea who I was _really_ having a sleepover with. I quickly changed from my sweatpants and tank-top to jeans and a t-shirt. I then wandered over to Edward's bathroom. From one look in the mirror I knew I looked like a mess. I scoffed thinking what Edward's note had said. "_You looked too peaceful"_. Peaceful? Hah. Abominable is more like it.

After having my human moment, I joined Alice downstairs in the kitchen. I gasped when I entered the room. Piles upon piles of pancakes, waffles, and French toast were stacked along the counters.

"Alice?" I called unsurely.

She appeared above a small stack of waffles with a huge grin and flour smudged on her cheek.

"Good morning Bella!!" She sang. "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I made some of everything!"

"Alice! It looks like you cooked enough for all of Forks to eat!" I joked.

"Very funny. Now eat up so I can drive you back to Charlie's."

I waved to Alice as she honked and drove away. I went inside to find Charlie watching…you guessed it…sports. He muted the tv when he heard me come in.

"Hey Bells. How was the sleepover?"

"It was fun. Me and Alice drove to Port Angeles to see a movie, then we came back and played twister and stuff."

Charlie seemed to notice a new bruise on my arm and shook his head. "I always knew you got your lack of coordination from me."

"I have some homework to do, so I'll be in my room if you need me."

I grabbed my book bag from beside the stairs then headed for my room. I sighed at the empty room. Today was gonna be a long day without Edward.

**E-POV**

I was growing more and more anxious from being away from Bella. I looked at my watch. Six-thirty. Ugh. I had been away from her for almost ten hours. I was ready to head home.

"Yeah let's go. Your emotions are driving me insane." Jasper agreed.

We raced, vampire speed, the rest of the way to Forks. I loved the way the cool night air felt as it whooshed by us. Jasper and I separated when we reached Bella's house. I waited before approaching the house to hear if Charlie was snoring. Yep. That had to be him. It was way too nostalgic to be her. Plus her bedroom light was on. I climbed the tree beside her window and peeked in. The room was empty. She must be in the shower, I thought. So I slid the window open and climbed in. I wasn't supposed to be back till tomorrow so I wanted to surprise her. I thought quickly of a hiding place. Under the bed? No. Closet? That could work. I was just closing the folding doors when Bella entered the room. Her sweet scent filled my lungs. I closed my eyes and savored it. I longed to take a sip. Just one sip…no…I couldn't succumb to it. When I opened my eyes, I noticed what she was wearing. The sexiest nightgown I had ever seen, and in navy blue. I fought with both of the monsters inside me to not just tackle her right then and there.

**B-POV**

After my agonizing day of homework and missing Edward, I decided it was time to get ready for bed. I also needed to shower. When I was done with my shower, I towel-dried my hair and put on my nightgown Alice had bought me. It was navy blue with thin straps and the length ended at my mid-thigh. I wished Edward was there to see it. She bought it for me with him in mind. There's always tomorrow night. I grinned trying to picture his reaction. I really missed him. I decided that the sooner I slept, the sooner I would be in his arms again.

I went to my room and put my towel in the dirty clothes hamper. I decided to put away the clean clothes while I was at it. I put some t-shirts in the dresser, and then went to hang my skirt up in the closet. I pulled the doors apart and then…

**E-POV**

I jumped at her. I had to fight for control over myself, but I succeeded. I regained my senses and covered Bella's mouth before she could scream. We landed on the floor beside her bed. I replaced my hand over her mouth with my lips. The separation we had gone through added to our enthusiasm. I wrapped my arms around her waist and went deeper into the kiss. I parted her lips and breathed her in. It was sinful


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters…they all are created thanks to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 2- A Foreshadowing**

**B-POV**

Before I knew it, it was Monday. School had been out for almost two months, but I still had my job at Newton's. I quickly dressed in my work vest and tied my hair back in a low ponytail. After rapidly stuffing an entire pop tart in my mouth, I dashed out the door.

My shift at Newton's was very dull. Only two customers had come in, and all they needed was some rock climbing gear. After they left, I kept myself busy by restocking the shelves towards the back. Suddenly, I heard the bell on the door ding.

"Welcome to Newton's! I'll be with you in a second!" I yelled up front.

No answer. I guess the customer was shy or something, so I finished restocking and headed up to the front.

"Hello?"

I peeked my head out from the aisle. Still no answer. I walked along each aisle and found them all empty.

"_Oh well." _I thought. _"They must've changed their mind."_

Just then, a pair of strong arms appeared around my waist. I tried to muster up a good scream, but no sound came. The person, whoever it was, put their hand over my mouth and dragged me backwards toward the staff room. Once inside, they shoved me against the nearest wall facing them. I looked into the eyes of my best friend.

"Jacob? What's gotten into you?" I screamed.

"Shhhh!" He covered my mouth again.

"I will not "Shhhh" until you tell me what's going on!" My hands were on my hips now.

"He doesn't know I'm here…not yet at least."

"Who? Jacob your not making any sense."

"Your bl- I mean Edward."

"Jacob, what does that have to do with anything?"

He paused and stared at me for a brief second. Hysteria was written all over his face. He tried to say something, then stopped, then started again. He gave up and looked behind his shoulder before turning back to me.

"Edward broke the treaty."

"What?! How?!" I screamed.

" He…He…." Jacob started to shake. "Bella….he killed Charlie."

I could feel my heart break in two. I was literally in pain. I cried and screamed as I slumped to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters…they all are created thanks to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 3- The Decision**

**J-POV**

I had to get Bella away from Forks. If I brought her home _he_ would surely go there first. There was no way of knowing where he would look. I needed to talk to Sam. He would know what to do. Bella had not moved from the spot she was for an hour. It broke my heart to see her like this. Edward had to pay. I went out into the main part of the store and phased.

"_Sam? It's Jacob. I'm with Bella. Have you found __**him **__yet? Have you spoken to Carlisle?"_

"_Carlisle knows the consequences of Edward's actions. But he thinks it's only fair if Edward can speak to Bella before anything happens._

"_HE IS NOT SEEING BELLA EVER AGAIN!"_ I shouted. "_I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!"_

"_Calm down, Jacob. We already agreed he could see her. Bring her to Charlie's house. Our pack will surround the house. I promise nothing will happen to her."_

I phased back to human form. This was not a good idea. What could he say to Bella? What could he possibly say to her that would take the sting out of this betrayal? Reluctantly, I went back to the staff room to tell Bella what was going on. She was curled in a ball now. I bent over her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Bella? Listen, I need to take you home. Ok?"

"Why?" She muttered between sobs.

"Well…Edward needs to talk to you."

"What?" She sat up and looked at me puzzled.

"I just spoke with Sam. He and Carlisle agreed that he could see you before the war starts."

"No! Jacob! Please! No war!"

"We need to get going."

I pulled Bella into my arms and put her in the Rabbit. We got to her house by sundown. The house seemed menacing in some way. The windows looked darker than usual as they reflected the orange light.

**B-POV**

I was afraid to see Edward after what he had done. I started to tremble when Jacob said I should go inside. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"I'll be right outside. Everything's going to be ok."

He kissed my forehead and then ran into the woods. I walked slowly towards the front door. I wiped my teary eyes, and then turned the knob. Inside it was colder than usual. I could almost feel Edward's presence. I checked the kitchen and living room, but both were empty. Then his velvety voice came from my room.

"Bella?"

My heart skipped a beat. I ascended the stairs and pushed my bedroom door open. And there he was.

**E-POV**

I couldn't look at her at first. I sat there on her bed with my head bent and in my hands. She would never forgive me. I would never see her again. And it was all my fault. So we both stood there in perfect silence.

"Why?" Her voice was full of anger.

I looked over at her. She had dropped to the floor and was hugging her knees. I stood and walked toward her. She flinched and scooted towards the door. I then realized she was afraid of me.

"Bella….I'm so sorry. I lost control…I…"

"How could you do this to me? Or better yet! To your family! Because of you they might die in that goddamn war!"

She broke into sobs that then turned to cries. She covered her face and laid down on the floor. I couldn't bear to see the pain I inflicted on her. If I could cry, I would've at that exact moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing and telling me what you think! This chapter has taken me longer than usual! Sorry! I wanted to make it longer and…I had my birthday this week. Also, **LivforLove**, I'm an Edward fan, but I wanted the story to have some drama. ;) So without further ado I give you chapter four…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters…they all are created thanks to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 4**

**B-POV**

I laid my head down onto the hard wooden floor. I could hardly breathe between my cries. Edward stayed on the bed. It seemed like he was as afraid to touch me as I was to touch him.

"Bella…you need to know that it's not entirely my fault."

"What do you mean?" I blubbered.

"Well…Jake might not have told you the entire story."

"Jake always tells me everything. Unlike you."

I could tell I had hurt him by saying that. But now he knew some measure of the hurt he caused me. He deserved it. Didn't he?

**E-POV**

Bella's words punched a hole in my heart. She was already wavering whether or not to leave me. I took a deep breath so I could speak clearly. Bella was sitting up now and was waiting for an explanation.

"This afternoon, since you were working, I went out for a drive. Everything was normal, until I passed your house."

I looked up from the floor to see if Bella was paying attention. She had moved closer now. So I continued.

"I could smell that Jacob was in the house with Charlie. Which usually would be fine…but his thoughts were…murderous."

"Don't you dare tell me it was Jake's fault to cover your own ass!"

She was standing now, but not for long. Her body was too weak from crying that her legs started to wobble. I jumped and caught her before she fell. She struggled to get out of my grasp, but I wouldn't let her. I backed up to the bed and sat her on my lap.

"No, let me finish."

She seemed reluctant, but she looked up at me and nodded once.

"I stormed in thinking he was gonna hurt Charlie. I went straight up to Jacob and punched him in the stomach. After he recovered, he grabbed a knife off the counter.

Bella's eyes grew wider.

"We both struggled with the knife, trying to put it into the other. And Charlie….Bella….he was trying to break up the fight…he tried to grab it away and….."

I couldn't finish. I felt too disappointed with myself. Suddenly, my eyes became wet. I couldn't understand it. Was I crying? How was that possible? Bella came into a new round of tears and clung to my neck.

"I'm so sorry" I mumbled.

She didn't speak, but only clung to me. I rocked her and hummed her lullaby hoping it would calm her. She then pulled back from my neck and kissed me. It was, I must say, the most intense kiss we had ever shared. She crushed her lips against mine, showing all the anger and love she had for me. I leaned back on the bed, then rolled on top of her. I parted her lips and led my tongue into her mouth. We communicated somehow by the kiss that we would get past all this together. I knew she needed to breathe, so I moved to her neck.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU LEECH!"

Jacob had appeared in the room unexpectedly, and had started to pry me off of Bella.

"Jacob! What the fuc-"Bella started to shout before he interrupted again.

"I didn't hear you guys talking anymore, so I came in to see if you were ok and then he's getting ready to bite you!"

"Jake! We were kissing!"

"After all he's done to you?!" Jacob shouted.

"HE DID NO MORE THAN YOU DID YOU WORTHLESS DOG! AT LEAST HE TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED EXACTLY!"

She had never yelled like that before. It was incredibly sexy. I especially enjoyed the look on the mutt's face. He seemed startled and backed away a few feet.

"Now explain to me why you were even thinking about killing Charlie! That's what started this entire mess!"

**J-POV**

Bella sat on the bed crossed her arms and waited. I started to pace so I wouldn't get too anxious.

"Sam wanted me to start the war. He said it was best if we just got it over with sooner rather than later. He knew how protective Edward was over you, but I didn't want to get you involved. So we chose Charlie to be the bait. I was supposed to accidentally cut Charlie or something to make him bleed. Then if Edward drove by, I would think thoughts that would surely get him in the house. Charlie wasn't ever meant to get hurt, Bella. I would've stopped the bloodsucker before he even touched him."

"I WOULD HAVE NEVER TOUCHED HIM! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD PASS UP THAT OPPOURTUNITY TO KILL YOU!"

Edward stood beside me now crouched and ready to pounce. I mirrored him and got ready to phase. We growled and gnashed our teeth at each other. I was just about to attack, when Bella started to scream at us.

"STOP! Both of you! Just stop!"

Edward seemed to regain his senses and took her in his arms.

"We'll finish this another day, dog, but right now I think Bella needs her rest."

And then as quick as lightning, they were gone.

**B-POV**

The past week had been really stressful. I called Renee as soon as Edward and I got to his house. She cried with me and told me to come home. I assured her I was going to be okay, so we left it at that. Then the police came looking for me at the Cullen's house the day after the incident. I had to file a police report and give them any details as to who could have killed Charlie. Then after that, there were funeral arrangements. Esme offered to take care of all of it, so I was very thankful. Other than those two instances, I never left Edward's room. I laid on his bed and cried for most of each day. I just couldn't comprehend that Charlie was gone.

"Bella? You haven't eaten or spoken for a week. Please…can you…"

Edward's velvety voice trailed off. I wanted to talk and tell him I was gonna be ok, but it felt like the sadness took my vocal cords away. I could only drink water occasionally, and when I tried to eat, it wouldn't stay down. I knew he was worried, but this feeling I had in me was tearing me apart.

**E-POV**

I spoke with Carlisle about Bella. I needed a doctor's opinion on her condition. It was no more than a month since _it_ happened. She hadn't spoken or ate since. Her already frail body was thinning to a skeleton. This couldn't be some normal grieving symptom. It was more. Something that was making the love of my existence sick. Or possibly something that could take her away from me **forever. **


	5. Author's Note

_**Hey guys! I'm still working on the next chapter! But don't worry! I'm just trying to make it longer than the others have been! **__****__** In the meantime, if you all want to read another story that I've started on, it's titled: **_I didn't know what love was, until I met you. _**Thanks!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters…they all are created thanks to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer

_**Okay, so this chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be, but I hate torturing you guys!! So here it is!! Also, I have a quick question…should I delete my other story?? Someone called it cliché because it is a common storyline. I was just wondering. Thanks guys!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters…they all are created thanks to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 5**

**E-POV**

Carlisle entered my room alone. He said it might be best if I stayed out in the hallway. I paced anxiously as I waited. It took him for what felt like forever to finally come back out. When he did, he blocked his thoughts from me and never made eye contact. He just turned and walked down the hall to his study. I followed him and found him in his leather chair facing the window.

"Carlisle, is she going to be ok?"

My voice dripped with uncertainty. He finally turned the chair to face me. His face was solemn and paler than usual. His profession seemed to prepare him for moments like this. Moments where he must inform someone whether or not their loved one will live or die.

"Her body is shutting down, Edward. It's a rare diagnosis, but I've seen one case of it before. You see, when someone has a sudden cause of grief, the body can confuse itself into thinking it has no will to live. And that's what Bella's body is going through."

"So she's…..dying?"

My voice cracked on the final word. This couldn't be happening. I had just found her. And now she was being taken from me. I rested my head in my hands. Carlisle walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"She is, but under these certain circumstances, you know that a decision must be made. You _can_ prevent this, Edward. It's your decision. You know where to find me when you decide._  
_

I sat watching Bella sleep for hours. Her slow steady breathing faltered every so often, and then came in fast pants. Not only was she in pain, but I was too. Seeing her suffer like this caused my heart to ache. I needed to make a decision, and fast. If I let Bella die like this, she would never have to give her soul up to be with me. She would have her chance to make it to heaven, or whatever is waiting in the afterlife.

On the other hand, if I was selfish enough to keep her, we would be together for eternity. And I knew if she was conscious right now, she would make sure I would save her. I leaned down to Bella, and kissed her eyelids. Her body made no reaction to my touch. Her heart didn't start to race, and no blush came to her cheeks. It was like she was already a corpse. I couldn't stand not ever seeing her eyes open again. And then I reached my decision.

Alice appeared with the others and surrounded the bed. They all were delighted by my decision, and gave me an encouraging smile. Though I was nervous, I knew my family would help me if anything went wrong. I returned the smile, and then turned back to Bella.

I slid her limp body over onto my lap and rested her head against my right arm. After brushing the hair from her face, I tilted her neck and sank my teeth into her soft cold flesh.

**B-POV**

My darkness was interrupted with a spontaneous jolt of pain. It was the worst pain I had ever experienced in my entire life. And suddenly, my eyes were open, and I was screaming.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, looking around the room for him.

There seemed to be no one in the room. I felt beads of sweat rolling off my face. I tried to hold my screams in, but that just made me whimper even more loudly. I gulped and tried to breathe, but it was all too much. I collapsed back onto the bed and tried to console my self. My body straightened as another jolt of pain echoed through my body.

"Shh..Bella..it's almost over…your gonna be ok, I promise"

My angel appeared beside me and affectionately stroked my cheek. His final words echoed in my mind as the rest of the world faded out.

"_Just one more day…"_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter-6

**Chapter-6**

**B-POV**

The darkness that had kept me unconscious for so long seemed to be lifted. And as I sat up in bed, I noticed that the pain I had suffered for what felt like eternity had finally ceased. I felt someone's presence beside me, so I attempted to open my eyes. The bright light from a nearby window irritated my eyes. When I groaned, a hand reached out to stroke my cheek.

"Bella, it's ok. Just keep your eyes closed for a while, they'll get used to the sunlight."

What was Edward talking about? Get used to the sunlight? And then I remembered…the pain I had been experiencing, and what he had said as I slipped in and out of consciousness…_ "Just one more day…"_. The truth hit me like a solid brick.

"You…you changed me?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Bella, I had no choice…you were dying. I know it was selfish of me, but-"

He stopped mid-sentence when I started laughing. I flung myself towards him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I had never been so happy in my entire life.

"Edward! You did it! You really did it!"

"Yes, I did…but it was wrong of me to…I had no right to condemn you to this life."

By then, my eyes were feeling better, and I opened my eyes in time to see Edward pinch the bridge of his nose and look down. Apparently, I needed to cheer him up. And I knew just the thing to do.

I grabbed his chin with my thumb and forefinger and led it to me. I swear I could hear the click in his mind when he realized he didn't need to control himself. And soon, we both were totally engrossed in the kiss. He bent down and lowered us on the bed without ever breaking lip contact. I started with the task of unbuttoning his shirt, while his tongue danced with mine playfully. We laughed quietly when my shirt got stuck around my head. After waiting for so long, we were going to finally give in to our yearnings for each other. And then a knock came on his bedroom door.

"What do you want, Alice?" Edward yelled toward the door.

"Can I come in?" Alice's innocent voice sounded.

"No! Uh…we'll be out in a while!"

Alice jiggled the doorknob and started to push open the door. But in a flash, Edward was at the door and pushed it closed.

"Honestly, Edward, you can't hog Bella all to yourself!"

"Wanna bet?" Edward challenged.

"Ohhhhh Emmet!!" Alice called. "Come break down Edward's door for me!"

Edward had had enough. He opened the door and stared Alice right in the face. I hurried to cover myself up, but I was too late. Alice, and Emmet, who came running up behind her, had already seen me. Emmet snickered and gave Edward a pat on the back, then walked off laughing. Awkward Moment…I laughed nervously.

"Bella needs to learn how to feed and stuff; Carlisle said it would be best if I taught her…" Alice stated while trying to ignore the fact that I was half-naked.

"Actually, I was just about to teach her how to run. You can have her when were done."

Alice scoffed, turned on her heel, and stormed off to her and Jasper's room.

Once outside, Edward had me jump on his back, and then he ran us out into the woods. When we were far enough, he set me down next to him.

"Now I'm going to stand…" Edward had disappeared and appeared next to a tree a few feet away, "right here."

"Now what do I do?" I asked.

"Concentrate on this spot, and run towards it as fast as you feel comfortable doing."

The forest became a blur, and then I smacked into Edward. The thunderous noise echoed through the forest as I fell on top of Edward and right into a mud puddle.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while! Exams are almost over! YAY SUMMER! Also I have a question! How do you read review replies??**

_Ending of chapter 6__: The forest became a blur, and then I smacked into Edward. The thunderous noise echoed through the forest as I fell on top of Edward and right into a mud puddle._

**B-POV**

Edward and I were both completely covered in mud. As soon as we reached his house, we headed straight for the bathroom. When Edward flicked the light switch on, I let out a yelp. Staring back at me in the mirror was a red-eyed, mud covered, vampire Bella. I gazed in awe at how my face had changed. Not only were my cheekbones higher and more refined, but my skin was just as white as Edward's. I stepped closer to the mirror and rested my hand against it. I suddenly felt the urge to cry, but my body was unable to conjure up any tears. Edward appeared behind me and wrapped me in his arms.

"You are so beautiful…" Edward said and then nibbled at my ear.

"Even covered in all this mud?" I joked.

"Yes, even in mud." He smiled my favorite crooked grin.

Edward then took my hand and led me to his small square shower. He reached in, turned the hot water on, and then turned back to me with hinting in his eyes. He leaned down to me and gently caressed his lips against mine once. Twice. And then he went in for a deeper kiss. As he did this, we both helped unbuttoning the other's shirt. When the bathroom floor was entirely covered in our muddy clothes, we stepped into the shower. And it was there, with me against the cold shower tiles, that Edward and I became one in every sense possible.

**Jacob's-POV**

I hadn't seen or heard from Bella since the "incident", so now I was getting worried. I finally decided to track her down. I stepped out of my house and onto the porch. Perfect…it was raining…again. I hoped that the rain wouldn't hide her scent from me, but as soon as I phased, I could still faintly smell her but something about it was…different. I snarled my teeth and took off in her direction. Her peculiar scent became stronger and stronger as I neared the Cullen's house. I couldn't yet decipher what was so odd about it until I was in their front yard. Bella had become a vampire.

**A-POV**

An irritating knock sounded off the door. I recognized the scent in a flash….werewolf. Jasper must have felt my tension, because he and the rest of the family appeared beside the door in a flash. Edward and Bella appeared last, both with wet heads and flushed faces. I waited for a nod from Carlisle before I opened the door. Jacob stormed into the house without acknowledging anyone but Edward, who subtly pulled Bella behind him for protection.

"What the hell were you thinking, Edward? That just because she forgave you that you could have her forever?"

"I told you I was never going to play fair." Edward smirked.

That comment set Jacob off. Suddenly, Jacob punched Edward in the face, which sent him flying backwards on top of Bella. Everything was in a blur. Edward shouted at me and Rose and told us to get Bella out of there. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet all jumped onto Jacob to hold him down. Esme moved with catlike speed over to Edward and snatched Bella out from underneath him and ran upstairs. Rose and I then followed closely behind.

Of course, Bella was in hysterics. We pushed her down the hall and into Edward's room where we knew we could watch her. Bella would not stop screaming both Edward and Jacob's name, so I attempted to console her by sitting her beside me and rubbing her back. Not long after, the boisterous noise downstairs quieted, and everything and everyone was still.


	9. Chapter 9

As requested, here is a longer chapter

**As requested, here is a longer chapter! I hope it meets your expectations! ******

**B-POV**

"Bella, stay here." Esme directed as she cautiously opened Edward's bedroom door. Rose and Alice both followed closely behind her. I stayed sitting and wrapped my arms around myself while I tried to not hyperventilate. _It's going to be ok…everything is all right…_but my calming thoughts were interrupted when I heard Esme's piercing scream.

"Edward? Oh my God!" Alice's voice echoed throughout the entire house.

When I heard his name, my insides went hollow. I ran out into the hallway and stopped dead at the top of the stairs. The once clean and bright room below was now unrecognizable. The carpet was ripped and stained with what looked like blood. The lights had somehow dimmed which made the scene seem even more ominous. I searched with my eyes frantically for Edward, but I couldn't see him or anyone else.

I took a deep breath and held it as I started to descend the stairs. When I reached the final step my breath came out in one huge scream. Over where the grand piano used to stand were its shambles, but that wasn't what made me scream. Underneath all the wreckage was Edward, beaten and unconscious. Esme, who was kneeling with his head in her lap and trying wake him up, motioned for Alice to sit me down.

"I'm fine, Alice!" I screamed stubbornly when she grabbed hold of me. I moved to sit next to Esme and took one of Edward's hands in mine. I had never seen his face so emotionless…so…dead. It sent a shiver down my spine. I then looked around the room and realized it was just Alice, Esme, and me in the room.

"Where's Rose?" I tried to gain control of my voice.

"She ran off to find the others, apparently they went chasing after Jacob when he tried to run." Alice informed. She seemed distracted though as she said this. It was like she was lost in thought about something.

"Alice? Are-" But I stopped short when she stated to pace, and then her thoughts exploded out of her.

"I should've seen this coming! I could've seen this coming! If Jacob wasn't the stupid goddamn werewolf that he is!"

"Alice, calm down. You don't need to blame yourself for things you can't control." Esme consoled.

I felt a twitch of Edward's fingers in mine and met his hazy gaze when I looked at his face. Despite all the cuts and gashes he had received, he was still breathtakingly beautiful. He smiled up at me and brought my hand that he held to his lips. I smiled in return and heaved a sigh of relief knowing that he was gonna be ok.

"I thought you said you were indestructible." I teased.

"It would take a lot more than a jealous werewolf to _actually_ kill me."

"If the both of you don't mind, Alice and I will go help Rose find the others." Esme said as she stood. "Bella, take care of Edward while were gone. He needs to rest."

And then they were gone. I switched my gaze back to Edward and the task I now faced. I started by removing the pieces of piano off of his legs and lower torso. He tried to sit up and help me, but I pushed him back down.

"It's my turn to take care of you."

After I threw the last piece of wood aside, I decided it was time to test out my new strength. I cradled Edward in my arms the way he always carried me and stood upright. It was unbelievable how light he felt!

"This is…different." He joked as we reached the stairs.

I carried him all the way to his room and placed him gently on the bed. His shirt was torn and stained with blood, so I removed it. Across his chest was a deep gash that resembled four claws. It was not bleeding, which led me to the conclusion that the blood was Jacob's. Edward seemed to notice the anguished look on my face and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"What's troubling you, love?"

"It's nothing really…"

"How easily frustrated I am…to not know what's going on inside of your head."

"It's just…I wish that things hadn't ended up this way."

A flicker of pain shot across Edward's face, but he covered it up quickly.

"I knew that the decision to turn you was a mistake. Had I not, then this would have never happened. You wouldn't have to experience this pain…this…regret."

"Wait…Edward, what do you mean by regret?"

"The fact is, Bella, even though you won't admit this to yourself, you regret that you ever made the decision to stay with me."

"That is ridiculous, Edward! How can you even say that?" Now I was getting angry with him.

"I'm saying it because I've seen the look in your eyes whenever you look at him! You would rather be with that DOG than you would to be with ME!" Edward was sitting up now and yelled louder than he ever had before.

I blinked. Was that what he really thought? I felt my body start to shake and then tearless sobs began to escape from me. I always knew we were too good to be true. He had always doubted my love for him.

"Bella…I-" Edward tried to grab my shoulder, but I pulled away.

I stood and ran out the door. I didn't care where I was going; I just needed to get away from him. I bounded down the steps and out the front door. The gravel driveway crunched under my feet as I ran as fast as I could. Of course my clumsiness still stuck with me even though I was a vampire now, and I tripped over a tree root in the road. I went down head first onto the ground and laid there as still as possible.

"Bella? Bella! Come back!" Both Edward's and Alice's voices echoed from the house. Of course. She must have had a vision of me leaving, so she came back to try to stop me. I knew it was risky to go out into the real world by myself, being a newborn and all, but I decided it was better than having to face Edward again. I got off the ground and ran as fast as ever. Not knowing where my feet would take me.

It didn't occur to me that I had crossed the border to La Push until I saw the familiar houses passing me by. Each house that I passed made me rave with hunger. The smells that I passed were intoxicating, but I restrained myself with much determination from taking any action. I finally made it to the very cliff that I had once jumped from. The jump that had started the chain of events that brought Edward back to me. And it was all for nothing. Edward never believed that I was in love with him. I stared down at the crashing waves below me. Charlie was gone now, and probably after tonight, Jacob was going to be dead too. There was nothing left to live for. I knew it would take more than a jump from a cliff to kill myself now, but maybe the waves would toss me into some sharp rocks and tear me up. I closed my eyes and felt the cold midnight wind sweep across my face. I smiled then suddenly, knowing that death would take all my pain away.

As I prepared to jump, a twig snapped behind me. I turned to see who the intruder was, but no one was there.

"Hel..Hello?" I couldn't help but fear the unknown. "Is someone there?"

And then, a figure emerged. I didn't know who it was until they stepped into the moonlight. And then I let out a gasp.

"Aro…" I hoped he heard the venom in my voice.

"Bella! I've been meaning to drop in on you! I see everything's gone according to plan!"

It bothered me how Aro pretended it was an "accident" that he had found me. But even the disgusted look on my face didn't seem to avert his cheery mood.

"But where is Edward? I thought he would be ecstatic about your change!"

"He kind of was…at first."

"Ah…now he didn't leave you all alone out here, did he?

"Well…no…I kind of ran away."

"Well, that's understandable. I wouldn't want to live the way they do either. Not excepting what they really are…limiting themselves to second rate food."

"That's not why I left." I said angrily.

"It's going to seem that way to them after they find out where you'll be."

"And where _exactly _am I going to be?"

"In Volterra with us, of course."

"And what makes you think I'll even go?"

"Felix, Demetri, you can come out now."

I realized with horror that this was a set up. Felix and Demetri emerged from the woods with the hoods up on their cloaks. They each went for one of my arms. I screamed and struggled against them, but they had a good hold on me. And then as quick as lightning, we were flying through the night, away from Forks, away from freedom, and away from Edward.


	10. PLEASE READ!

Just a little heads up to you all, I have decided to delete this story and start anew

Just a little heads up to you all, I have decided to delete this story and start anew. I am planning an even better storyline and I hope that you will all read it when I post it!! Again I am sorry for not posting chapters as quick as you all would like, but I am fully developing my next story so that you will not have to wait as long as you have had to. Thanks guys!! 


	11. Author noteplease read!

_**Hey Guys! I've been doing my best to hurry with my next story and I think it's written enough that I can post the first bit of it! So I hope you guys enjoy! It's titled "The Setting Sun" Please review because I really need some feedback on it! **__****_


End file.
